Úrgost
Urgost is a winged fire-drake that appears in the video game The Lord of the Rings: War in the North. His lair is located in the Grey Mountains. History During the War of the Ring, Urgost was located in an old unnamed dwarf delveng in the Grey Mountains. In the final days during the battles at Minas Tirith, Erebor and Mirkwood, the Black Numenorian Agandaur made a deal with Urgost. The two decreed that if Agandaur won the dwarf mountain of Nordinbad, then Urgost would offer his allegiance to him and his master Sauron. Agandaur left behind some uruk-hai and Men of Carn Dum to await Urgost's answer as he plotted against Nordinbad. Unbeknownst to Urgost, three heroes Eradan, Andriel, and Farin had swept through the forces Agandaur left behind. As they entered his lair, Urgost slammed down and roared with rage and irritation believing them to be Agandaur. When he realized they were not Agandaur, Urgost asked why they were here. When he got his answer, he told them about Agandaur's offer and that he actually had no interest in Nordinbad and had a mind to conquer Carn Dum instead. He was not afraid to fight Agandaur but he knew that he would make an enemy of Sauron, if he did. As powerful as he and his dragon kin are, the dark lord would have surely sought to hunt him down if that was the case. Instead he promised to the heroes that he would not join Sauron's forces and to provide the heroes with gifts and information to take out Agandaur, if they would turn over Carn Dum to him, since it would be uninhabited after the Numenorean was slain. He then tells the heroes to hurry if they wish to save Nordinbad, for Agandaur is moving against it at the very moment. When they're about to leave Urgost sarcastically says, "Oh yes. By all means, hurry." and backs away laughing. During the Battle of the Morannon, the three heroes dueled and destroyed Agandaur. With his destruction, Urgost flew out from his lair and soared onward to Carn Dum. He confronted the heroes, and breathed out his immense flames upon landing. Urgost sensed that Sauron had been destroyed as did Andriel and Farin felt it, and the four rejoiced. The dragon reminded them of their bargain, and they told him their deal is kept. Urgost flew off to hover over his new lair, and the three heroes left Carn Dum astride Beleram, one of the Great Eagles to Rivendell earning their wel-deserved rest. Appearance Urgost, like any fire-drake, is immsensely large. His claws are razor-sharp, he has a few horns on his head and sides of his head. His skin is red all over with a hint of black, flaming yellow eyes, and a wide jaw with large overbiting teeth. Behavior Urgost is very much like Smaug for many reasons. Like any normal dragon in middle earth, Urgost is ferocious, greedy, intelligent, and powerful. Unlike the dragons of Morgoth in the First Age, he has no allegiance to Sauron, Agandaur, or any of the other dark powers. Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Non-canonical Dragons Category:Neutral Characters